913universefandomcom-20200214-history
913 Universe Timeline
913 Universe Timeline The following timeline describes the major events of Earth-913. Only major fictional historical events are listed here. Please note that few exact dates have been given for these events, so approximations are used instead. Note also that a sliding timescale applies to Earth-913, so that events involving its inhabitants can only be determined as having happened a certain number of years before whatever the current date is. ///Things to Include/// * The Echo In the Beginning 20 Billion Years Ago 20 Billion years ago the Nexus of the Multiverse comes into being, bringing with it limitless energy and the formation of the many parallel universes. The formation of the Nexus occurs on a different metaphysical plane, outside the frame of ordinary reality, effectively an event existing outside of time. With the birth of the Nexus comes the Ascendancy, the heavenly order headed by the Ascendant (aka God/YHWH/"the Authority"/"the Voice"). 15 Billion Years Ago 15 Billion years ago the Ascendant creates the Axis Mundi (aka cosmic axis, world axis, world pillar, center of the world, world tree), connecting the different multiverses to each other. The Ascendant forms Elysium (aka Heaven/Paradise/Nirvana/Hereafter) as the seat of power for the Ascendancy throughout the Multiverse. As the conscious minds of sophonts flood through the Multiverse Elysium becomes a refuge for the multiversal travelers. A rebellion occurs in Elysium between the forces of order on the side of the Ascendancy and the forces of chaos led by Abaddon. Ultimately the Ascendancy wins out though chaos is introduced throughout the Multiverse. Abaddon and his forces take root in the plane of Hades from which they spread their influence throughout all of reality. This event begins the cyclical process of birth and death of the parallel universes and the power of the Nexus influencing the development of new realities. TAKE THE ABOVE TO THE MULTIVERSE ARTICLE. 14 Billion Years Ago 13.7 Billion years ago the Big Bang occurred forming the current universe in the ether of the Multiverse. In the oscillatory process of death and rebirth the Universe expanded from a single cosmic egg, forged in the death of a previous universe, and awakening the greater forces of the cosmos. With the creation of the universe so came the Cosmic Entities, primordial beings that set the path and control the fundamental forces of reality. These powerful beings waged great conflicts against each other, some of which continue to the present day. 10 Billion Years Ago Life springs forth into the new universe as races are born and die within the early ages of reality. Many of these early lifeforms rose to sapience, learning to channel the forces of the universe. Like the Cosmic Entities that came before them the star faring races were brought to conflict time and again. Though most of these races have left little more than ruins and artifacts, a select few beings escaped the bounds of material creation. A loose connection of immortal sophonts was formed, dedicated to the preservation of the universe and it's inhabitants. These being become known as the Eternal Order. 5 Billion Years Ago 4.6 Billion years ago the star Sol came into being, leading to the creation of the Solar System. As the many planets coalesced around the Sun, the mass of the system caused it to be added into the natural web of the Starways, passages between the stars. During this time the Celestial Entities developed the Artifacts of Power. 1 Billion Years Ago The Leviathans dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves the galaxy's first and only apex race. After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy. The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate. The Intelligence builds the mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests. The Dawn Age Ancient History The Middle Ages * 1109 - Founding of the Archivists The New World The Age of War Turn of the Century (1900-1939) World at War (1939-1950) The Cold War (1950-1989) The Modern Age The New Millenia Age of Heroes